Goddess of Explosions
Goddess of Explosions is the mother of Princess Pitch, and married to Bear Miner. Appearance Goddess of Explosions (GoE) is a tall woman with wings jutting out from the sides of her long blond hair. She sports a pink dress with yellow accents on her skirt, and her armor has a warning sign drawn in the center. She is often seen laughing or smiling with an explosion in the background. Games Hyper Princess Pitch She makes an appearance in the secret level and unlocks an alternate ending when the player meets her. She can also be summoned if the player puts in a cheat code (Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right without firing) and wipes all the enemies in the room by using Goddess Buster. If used against a boss she brings their HP down by half. Card City Nights She makes an appearance as "Fiery Woman" and is one of the Card Gods. She holds the Ittle Dew DX Legendary Card and rewards it to the player upon victory. She also appears as a rare attack card that does as additional 2 damage. Card City Nights 2 Goddess makes a returning appearance as "Galactic Dominator." She is a post game opponent and can be challenged to be granted control of her ship. The player can then negotiate trades and or destroy planets with it. She also appears on a rare card that deals 1 damage to both the player and opponent and deals it once again when resolved. Another rare card named "goddess Buster" stars her doing the titular move from HPP and can be played prior to placing the Goddess of Explosions card to deal an immediate 2 damage before removing the Goddess Buster card from play. Slap City Goddess is the 7th character of Slap City. Her moveset is obviously her explosions; which she can use at various ranges. She uses a combination of dashing attacks and explosion spells to maintain great mid-range attack combos; but her attacks require precision and timing, and missing can make her a large and easy target. If she wins the Arcade mode; Goddess punches Slap City into orbit and devours the sun. Moveset Trivia * The voice actor of GoE, Anastasia Matuszewski, is the niece of Anna who voiced the main character in Remar's other title, Iji. http://www.remar.se/daniel/hppguide_secrets.php * In Slap City: Goddess has the two deadliest movies in the entire game; both being instant kos and one having at least 999 damage. https://youtu.be/yCG0TvO0AYc * In episode six of [[The Jums and Bemp Show|''The Jums and Bemp show]], Jums says that "her skirt seems to be a portal to the explosion dimension." * Goddess has 2 daughters. She references this in a victory quote when defeating Remedy in a 1v1 match in Slap City. * A reference to her attack "Goddess Buster" can be found in 'Magicka:Wizards of the Square Tablet' as an achievement. Voice Samples Goddess... '''EXPLODE!!!' Gallery Princesspitch.jpg|Goddess of Explosions as she appeared in Hyper Princess Pitch GoE.PNG goddes.png|Goddess’ appearance as “Fiery Woman” in Card City Nights CwrC6oKWgAAfvDS.png|Concept art of her appearance as “Galactic Dominator” in Card City Nights 2 Goddess of Explosions card.PNG Warrior p4-resources.assets-1323.png Warrior p5-resources.assets-1417.png Warrior p2-resources.assets-2158.png Warrior p3-resources.assets-2047.png Warrior p0-resources.assets-2542.png Warrior p1-resources.assets-2040.png P4-resources.assets-2122.png P5-resources.assets-1434.png P2-resources.assets-2295.png P3-resources.assets-2452.png P0-resources.assets-1342.png P1-resources.assets-1881.png GoddessBuster-sharedassets0.assets-259.png GoddessOfExplosions-sharedassets0.assets-256.png Galacticdominator 0-resources.assets-128.png References Category:Hyper Princess Pitch Category:Hyper Princess Pitch Characters Category:Card City Nights Character Category:Slap City Character Category:Garden Gnome Carnage Character Category:Bear Miner Category:Ittle Dew Characters